Ulrich Helvetii
Ulrich Helvetii is a Legate of the Knights Arcanum Aquilae Legion. Born of a Crux mother and an Aquilan Father, he was raised with a sense of duty and responsibility to the Empire and upholding the status quo of the Nobility which he carries with him to this day. Traits and Appearance Ulrich is a reserved man of proud stature. His light facial scars and posturing indicate a lifetime of military service in the Aquilan Legions. He has white hair and a full beard. When not in his combat suit or fatigues, he often wears wool sweaters and is a curmudgeon. Biography Ulrich was born in 3099 to a Crux Duchess and an Aquilan Questor stationed on Hiera. He lived there until he was 18, where he attended Crux Officer School. At 18 he moved with his father to Diomikato where he attended Aquilan Command School and graduated top of his class, landing him as a Lorica-Centurion. Ulrich, with his historied service record, has been offered Legateship many times and turned them down every time until recently. In 3133 Ulrich met REDACTED from House REDACTED, who was killed in the synth war in 3179. He never remarried. The Helvetii noble family owns a high-end fashion brand "Owner Helvetii" currently "Ulrich Helvetii" which sells a prestigious line of quality formal wear to rich freemen and nobles across the sector. An open secret about the brand is that it is was the old manufacturer of officer wear and political attire for Aquilans during the Blood Eagle era, a history it wishes to keep quite. Service Record Ulrich Helvetii has been in active duty since 3120, serving in multiple skirmishes and conflicts throughout the Empire. Ulrich has garnered a ruthless reputation as of recent House history based on multiple engagements and deployments. The first was his deployment in the War of the Legions, the Aquilan Civil War during the War Against the Artificials. Ulrich and his squad fought deep into Synthetic Legion lines and neutralized traitor Legates and their Chosen across the Imperial Core. Second was his multiple deployments between 3185-7 where he charged brazenly into enemy lines with his Triarii squads, routing the enemy and contributing to multiple decisive victories. Third was his deployment and failed mission on Hroa to contest UPC's establishment of a UPC Cell on the planet. His legs were destroyed from a spike thrower blast and has subsequently replaced them with cybernetics. Education and Stats Ulrich was enrolled in Crux officer school at a young age and subsequently enrolled in Aquilan officer school where he graduated top of his class. After graduating he joined the Lorica academy as a squad leader and has been a Lorica-Centurion ever since. Ulrich has turned down numerous promotion opportunities, preferring tangible activities on the battlefield rather than a political command role. After his unfortunate incident he has been promoted to Legate. Ulrich is a light psychic of the telekinesis discipline, using his mediocre power to great effect in the cockpit increasing his reaction times and piloting skill. Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:House Aquila Members